


A Princess and a Dream

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: A perfect relationship comes to an end.





	A Princess and a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 4. The day when I discovered how hard it is to write smut, or fluff, with two participants who use the same pronouns.

### A Princess and a Dream

It was a perfect evening.

Of course, every moment with her was always perfect, Jasmine mused. The past two years had brought nothing but joy for both of them, beginning almost the first night they'd met. But there were good nights, and then... there were nights like this.

Jasmine wrapped her lover in her arms and kissed her tenderly, absently twining her fingers around her partner's strands of pastel-red hair. She pulled herself as close as she could, mewing gently at the sensation of their naked bodies, lightly pressed together, keeping each other warm through the cool Agrabah night. Another kiss, a bit more gentle this time, and Jasmine leaned back to smile, her face reflected in the pale blue eyes of her lover.

"My Ariel," she whispered warmly.

"My Jasmine," came the reply, in a sweeter, higher-pitched voice. "I love the way you say my name." Ariel blushed, looking down for a moment, and continued. "It makes me feel..."

Jasmine waited for a reply, playfully pecking Ariel's cheek when none came. "Me too," she admitted, and they kissed again.

It was well past midnight, and the two of them were sprawled on a cushioned purple rug, on the terrace outside Jasmine's room at the top of the palace. Their own personal sanctuary; open, to view the night streets of Agrabah and the surrounding deserts, yet also private and shielded from view, simply by virtue of being the tallest point in the entire city.

Ariel's hand slid up and down Jasmine's side, reveling in the soft sensation of her flawless skin. Jasmine stretched and pressed her body against Ariel's, leaving her hand resting in the small of her back, just underneath her hair, while the quiet, nighttime sounds of the desert flowed across the sands. She kissed Ariel's cheek just beside her lips, and tucked her head gently against Ariel's hair, resting and enjoying... everything.

Most nights began and ended exactly like this. During the day, in public, it was difficult to find the time to be together. Not because of the nature of their relationship; while it was uncommon for a princess to love someone of the same gender, there was no law against it, and Ariel and Jasmine had both been delighted to find that the Sultan had no objection whatsoever. In previous times, their differing stations may have been a factor - Ariel being a recent visitor to these lands, and a commoner to boot - but the business with Aladdin several years ago had brought with it the fortunate side effect of the laws being changed, allowing the Princess to love and be with whomsoever she chose.

No, it was simply state matters that kept them apart. With the Sultan's health failing, Jasmine would soon need to step up and take over as the ruler of the city. It wasn't a prospect she was particularly looking forward to, but she was determined to do the best job she could, which meant learning exactly what needed to be done. The Sultan had tried, at first, to convince her to stand back and let her advisers handle the day-to-day affairs of ruling a city, but after Jafar, she was determined to at learn as much as she could, lest another try to take advantage of her and the city once again.

"If anyone can do it," Ariel had said, here on this balcony, all those months ago when the Sultan had first taken ill, "it would be you."

Jasmine leaned in, brushed Ariel's hair out of the way with her nose, and kissed her earlobe as gently as she could before whispering the very same words she'd said in response, back then. "With you by my side, my love, I can do anything."

Ariel inhaled, but before she could respond, Jasmine suddenly squeezed as tightly as she could, playfully rolling over onto her back and dragging Ariel on top of her. She kissed her deeply, running her fingers lightly across her milky white skin, over her hips, down to her bottom. She gave it a playful pinch, and Ariel gasped in pleasure.

"You're still so sensitive down there," Jasmine remarked as Ariel rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "I'm always worried I'll hurt you."

"You won't," Ariel murmured, nuzzling under Jasmine's chin. "It's just... you know. Legs. And all the other..." she giggled for a moment before continuing, "...bits. I'm still not used to them."

Jasmine brushed Ariel's skin again before slyly slipping her hand between their bodies. "I can help with that," she whispered, "if you lift yourself up a little bit."

Ariel pecked Jasmine's shoulder and laughed. "You say the same thing every time," she teased, carefully balancing on her knees to lift her hips from Jasmine's body. "I'm beginning to think you just like touching me."

Jasmine grinned, sliding her fingers over Ariel's hips. She normally liked to take her time; Ariel made the cutest noises when Jasmine touched inside her thighs, and sometimes they'd happily tease each other for hours. But tonight she wanted to move things along a little faster than normal - partly for a little variety, and partly because Jasmine had plans for both of them tonight. It wouldn't do to tire themselves out now.

Not too much, anyway.

Ariel squeaked as Jasmine brushed her fingertips up and down her vagina, breathing quickly as the initial thrill of being touched gave way to the prolonged pleasure that Jasmine was so good at giving. She leaned down to kiss Jasmine, moaning in pleasure as Jasmine worked her fingers through her hair, holding the back of her head in place. Jasmine slipped her tongue into Ariel's mouth just as she slid a single finger into her body, and Ariel closed her eyes, completely lost in love and passion, while her partner took care of her.

By the time Ariel finally pulled her head back to end the kiss, Jasmine had slipped a second finger into her body and was moving them faster, yet still as gently as she could. Ariel dipper her head down to rest her forehead against Jasmine's, moaning and panting with each thrust. Jasmine's nails extended well beyond her fingertips, yet every movement was so careful and so calculated that there was no scratching, no pain at all. There never would be, as long as they were here, with each other.

"Relax, my love," Jasmine whispered, slipping her other hand up onto Ariel's breast. "Close your eyes, and let me take care of you."

Ariel tilted her head and moaned Jasmine's name as she closed her fingertips around Ariel's nipple, massaging and tweaking it while her other hand kept thrusting inside her body. She wanted to reciprocate, to take a turn making Jasmine feel as good as she was right now, but she couldn't concentrate nearly enough to do so while still holding herself up. Jasmine was far too skilled, knowing all the right things to say and all the right places to touch, and it was all Ariel could do to keep her balance over Jasmine's warm body.

Jasmine swapped to Ariel's second breast and slipped her other hand out of her vagina, moving as carefully as she could while her nails slid over Ariel's tender body. Gently curling her fingertips, she slid her index and middle finger to either side of Ariel's clit, moving first in gentle circles, then rubbing up and down, and finally pinching and squeezing. Ariel thrust her head up and cried out in pleasure, and Jasmine seized the chance to bring her own head up and kiss Ariel's breast, keeping her lips locked in place around her nipple while she flicked it with her tongue.

"I... I'm close," Ariel managed to call out in between gasps and moans. She lowered her head, pulling her body away from Jasmine as she leaned in to kiss her, and as they pressed their lips together, one final pinch from Jasmine's fingers brought Ariel to her orgasm. Jasmine held Ariel's head from behind, keeping her face pressed against her own as Ariel moaned in pleasure, her body quivering in Jasmine's arms.

Jasmine held her close, basking in her warmth, until she stopped moving. Ariel could sometimes take a long time to recover from her orgasms, and Jasmine was determined to keep her close until she did. She wanted Ariel to feel safe, especially tonight.

Finally, Jasmine lifted her arms, and Ariel gently rolled off of her body, leaving her arm to rest over her shoulder and gently brush against Jasmine's side. They held each other close, Jasmine caressing Ariel's shoulders through her hair while Ariel lay still, keeping Jasmine's body in a one-armed hug.

It really was a perfect evening, Jasmine reflected, holding Ariel close a few minutes longer, in silence, while she recovered her strength. Everything about this sweet young woman made all the time they spent together unforgettably, indescribably perfect. She never wanted anything to change.

But, Jasmine knew, they couldn't be together. Not like this. It was time.

Ariel shyly started to run her hand down towards Jasmine's hip. "So... do I get to play with you now, too? Would you like that?" She playfully tweaked at Jasmine's skin, but stopped as she sensed hesitation. Something was wrong. "Jasmine? What is it, love?"

"Ariel," Jasmine whispered. As much as she was looking forward to feeling Ariel's tender ministrations, there was something more important to discuss first, and Jasmine wanted to make sure her head was as clear as possible. This was too crucial for anything less. Ariel leaned in closer and kissed Jasmine's cheek as lightly as she could.

"It's okay, Jasmine," she whispered. "You can tell me."

"Ariel," Jasmine repeated, still in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "You've given me so much happiness, for so long now. I can only hope I've given you the same." She reached her left hand under the rug, trying to hide her movements from Ariel as she searched.

"Of course you have," Ariel replied, her expression concerned. "Jasmine, you don't need to worry about that. You never need to. I love you, and..." she blushed, but continued, "I always will. I'm sure of that."

"I know," Jasmine said, turning her head slightly to conceal the tear that was beginning to form. "But if I'm going to be the ruler of this city, my whole life is going to change. I won't..." she stopped for a moment, then cleared her throat and continued. "I might not..." She slid her hand through Ariel's hair, across her back, and rested it on her cheek. "I'm worried that I won't have so much time to spend with you."

There it was. Jasmine's fingers, still concealed, closed around the purple velvet box she'd concealed earlier that night.

"I've thought about that," Ariel confessed, "and it's okay. I don't want to get in the way of anything. Not you, not this..." she waved her hand towards the quiet city below them, "not anything. I just want to be here for you, whenever you have the time. If you want me here, I mean. You're a princess, after all, and here in this land, I'm just a stranger."

Jasmine turned her head and looked into Ariel's eyes. She was on the verge of crying herself, Jasmine realised. She'd come out here, into the middle of the desert as far from her home in the ocean as could be imagined, and they'd found each other.

"You're not a stranger, Ariel. You never have been." Jasmine lifted her arm and held it up for Ariel to see. "You're my princess, and you always will be."

She opened the box. Ariel gasped.

"With you by my side, I can do anything," Jasmine repeated. "And so can you. Even rule a city. Together, with me."

Speechless, Ariel stared into the box, then back into Jasmine's eyes. Tears flowing down her face, she asked in a voice tinged with wonder and disbelief. "Really? You... you want to...?"

Jasmine nodded, resting the box on the rug. She took Ariel's hand, plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto Ariel's unresisting hand.

"Yes," Ariel whispered, almost inaudibly. "Yes." And she wrapped Jasmine up in the tightest hug she could as the two of them laughed, cried, and held each other close, on the terrace above the city that would soon be theirs to rule, together.

A perfect evening.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://jasmine.paheal.net/_images/0026fa0cd0ffbce0094ddc7aaa9d1b0c/695564%20-%20Aladdin%20Ariel%20Fauno_artifex%20Jasmine%20The_Little_Mermaid%20crossover.jpg)


End file.
